The present invention relates to a portable utensil or implement forming an umbrella, sunshade or the like.
Utensils of the above-mentioned kind have been known for a very long time and are adapted to protect against bad weather or the sun.
These implements however are not particularly attractive and generally do not have other functions than protection from rain or the sun.